


30 Day OTP Challenge - McDanno Version

by donatanic



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 12,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donatanic/pseuds/donatanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for Stellarmeadow challenge on tumblr http://stellarm.tumblr.com/post/99268108755/30-day-otp-challenge-mcdanno-version.<br/>I want to try this challenge and I hope you will forgive me for my mistakes because English isn't my first language.<br/>I do not own Hawaii Five-0, I just love it so very much! No copyright infringement intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 01 - Holding hands

His plane landed a few hours earlier. I went to his house although I’m sure he wouldn’t be there. I knew him very well and I knew where to find him, I knew exactly where he was, on the viewpoint that means so much to him. Even from this distance, I realize how much he is still hurting. When I stop the Silverado next to the Camaro he doesn’t turn around but I know for sure that he recognized the sound of the engine of my truck.  
  
  
"Hey."  
  
  
"Hey."  
  
  
I sit beside him and stare at him, he doesn’t look at me, while he keeps his eyes fixed on the horizon.  
  
  
We talk a bit, too little for his standards but I don’t press him, I totally understand how he feels, guilt is my life partner for years by now.  
  
  
I move a little closer to him, and I take his hand. He squeezes it, looking down, staring at our fingers intertwined, without speaking.  
  
  
It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining and reflecting on the ocean. But I cannot find peace in this view that usually has the power to calm me down. Seeing Danny so upset, so sad, hurts me. The only thing that makes me feel a bit better are our hands holding each others tightly.  
  
  
Danny finally looks up and stares at me, a small smile on his lips, holding my hand even tightly.  
  
  
"Come on, let’s go" he whispers, and I nod my head.  
  
  
We move towards the parked cars, still holding our hands.


	2. Day 02 – Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet is a stand alone, not a follow up on the previous one. In this one Steve and Danny are a couple.  
> Thanks to erienne for being my beta, you're the best <3

He suddenly opened his eyes in the dawn light coming through the closed shutters, trying to focus on the room, panting, his heart beating in his chest like crazy. The hand that touched his arm made him jump.  
  
"Babe ... what's up?".  
  
Danny ... it was Danny ... everything was fine, nothing to fear, he was safe, he was in his bed, and Danny was there with him.  
  
He turned towards him and Danny put his arm around his shoulder, hugging him.  
  
"Danny ...".  
  
"Bad dream?".  
  
"Yes".  
  
"Want to tell me about it?".  
  
"No ... could you just keep hugging me?".  
  
"Sure, there's nothing like a hug to make life better".  
  
"Tell me something Danno" Steve asked and Danny did, starting to tell him stories about his old life in New Jersey, even managing to make him laugh.  
  
As he was calming down, Steve curled himself better against Danny’s body, laying his head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent, an arm across his chest, their legs intertwined.  
  
Danny caressed his back, until he realized that the tension had left Steve’s body.  
  
"You know what? I would never have said it".  
  
"Said what Danny?".  
  
"That you were the cuddling type”.  
  
At those words Steve got up on one elbow and stared into Danny’s eyes, that shining in the light of the dawn.  
  
"I'm full of surprises Danny ...".  
  
"Show me ...".


	3. Day 03 – Watching a movie

"Ready to go home?" Steve asked, standing on the door of Danny's office.  
  
Danny looked up from the computer and smiled "Sure babe, let me just turn everything off".  
  
They went out together from the headquarters and walked to the car. Danny didn’t make the attempt of trying to drive his car and reached directly the passenger side of the car.  
  
"How about we rent a movie to watch for tonight?" he asked looking at Steve.  
  
"Sure, are you thinking about any movie in particular?"  
  
"Nothing too heavy, maybe a comedy?"  
  
"A comedy?" at Steve’s tone of voice Danny straightened up in his seat.  
  
"Yes, a comedy, maybe a classic, like _Some like it hot_ ".  
  
"Please tell me you're kidding..."  
  
"Of course not".  
  
"Will it be something so boring as that thing we watched when we went to the movies with Cath and Gabby? No, because then I'd rather mow the lawn".  
  
At those words Danny laughed "Have I ever told you that you are an animal?"  
  
"Multiple times Danny, why?"  
  
" _Some Like It Hot_ is a comedy, a classic, it’s a 1959 film directed by Billy Wilder, it’s considered one of the greatest comedies in movie history, with Marilyn Monroe, Jack Lemmon and Tony Curtis, you absolutely have to know about it!" he exclaimed, and then saw Steve smiling "you're kidding me. You.Are.Kidding.Me!"  
  
It was Steve’s turn to laugh as he stopped the car in front of the video store.  
  
They got out of the car together and Steve put his arm on Danny’s shoulder "It’s too much fun to tease you Danno".  
  
"How do I put up with you I just don’t know".  
  
***  
  
The final credits were running on the screen and Danny turned towards Steve "So? Did you like it?"  
  
Steve nodded "Yes, I must admit it was fun. In any case I knew this movie even though I had never watched it, it isn’t really my thing".  
  
"Ah well, of course, you are more a things-blowing-up-in-the-air kind of guy, you like the movie where the hero takes down barehanded a crowd of bad guys that ..."  
  
Then he was silenced by Steve's lips placing a kiss on his mouth.  
  
"Do you want me to show you what I can do with my bare hands?"  
  



	4. Day 04 – On a date

Danny didn’t know that restaurant and had never been there. They were on the other side of the island, but not because they didn’t want to be recognized, actually it was almost impossible not to know who they were.  
  
They were there only because Steve had wanted to show him the place _I'm sure you will like it Danny, you’ll feel like you are at home_.  
  
Now Danny understood why Steve spoke those words. The atmosphere was casual, almost domestic, tables set with colored tablecloths, but what struck him were the pictures on the walls, New York and New Jersey in all their glory.  
  
"Babe ..." he didn’t know what to say.  
  
He looked back at Steve sitting there in front of him as if he was waiting for some kind of reaction.  
  
"So? Do you like it? I know that sometimes you're homesick and I thought maybe this place..." but Danny cut him off, taking his hand in his own. Steve was nervously fiddling with his napkin.  
  
"It's perfect, thank you. Just one thing" Steve’s expression, that had started to relax, tensed again.  
  
"What?".  
  
"There is one thing I want to be clear for you, just put it into that thick head of yours”.  
  
"I don’t have a thick head".  
  
"Oh you do! Trust me".  
  
"Well then, would you tell me?" and Danny nodded.  
  
"Sure, sometimes I miss New Jersey, but I cannot deny ..."  
  
"Come on Danny! Please…"  
  
Danny laughed and then went back to being serious "You are my home" he said simply.  
  
The look on Steve's face was priceless. He looked astonished and then aware of what Danny meant.  
  
"You are my home" Danny repeated "I don’t care where I am, as long as you're with me".  
  
"Always Danny. Always".


	5. Day 05 – Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to Erienne for making it all better.  
> This one-shot contains the lyrics of Cat Stevens "How can I tell you?" Written by the singer-songwriter in 1971; obviously the words do not belong to me and are the sole property of the author.

You know when you’re kneading the pizza dough? After you had addes the yeast, imagine it under your hands, soft, white, taking shape ... and then imagine it when you put it to rest, waiting for it to grow. And it does, slowly, but steadily, until the moment in which it’s ready to be stretched, topped and put in the oven.  
  
So this is what was going on with Danny and Steve. Their feelings for each other were growing, getting stronger and stronger, without them even realizing it.  
  
***  
  
That Saturday morning Danny had decided to do some cleaning in the house, waiting for Grace to come and spend the weekend with him. He turned the radio on and Obviously, the first song that was playing was one by Cat Stevens. He stood still in the middle of the room, struck by those words.  
  
 _How can I tell you That I love you, I love you_  
 _But I cannot think of right words to say_  
 _I long to tell you That I'm always thinking of you_  
 _I'm always thinking of you, but my words_  
 _Just blow away, just blow away ..._  
 _It always ends up to one thing, honey_  
 _And I cannot think of right words to say_  
 _Wherever I am, I'm always walking with you_  
 _I'm always walking with you, but I look and you're not there ..._  
  
He kept listening to that voice, it seemed like it was talking directly to him, about him and his feelings for Steve.  
  
 _Whoever I'm with, I'm always, always talking to you_  
 _I'm always talking to you, and I'm sad That_  
 _You cannot hear, sad That you cannot hear_  
 _It always ends up to one thing, honey,_  
 _When I look and you're not there_  
 _I need to know you, need to feel my arms around you_  
 _Feel my arms around you, like a sea around a shore ..._  
  
He pressed his hands over his eyes and then could not take it anymore, he turned off the radio. Fuck. He thought that he was really fucked up, if the words of a song written forty years ago could reduce him like that. He saw Steve in his mind. His face, his smile, his big hands, his tattoos, his body, his long legs ... he opened his eyes, realized that got him turned on. Fuck. He laughed, shaking his head. He had to do absolutely something and right now. To hell with the cleaning.  
  
After taking that decision, he felt much lighter, he straightened himself up, took the car keys and went to Steve's house.  
  
***  
  
Steve was in the kitchen making breakfast. He had just come back from his usual morning swim, that had been longer than usual that Saturday morning. He had get rid of all the adrenaline left by the dream he had. A dream that had awakened him after he made a mess on the bed sheets, like a teenager. All because of Danny. This was becoming embarrassing. Luckily he lived alone.  
  
He shook his head and turned on the radio while the coffee was warming up. He listened distractedly at first, till something caught his attention.  
  
 _And each night and day I pray, in hope_  
 _That I might find you, in hope That I might_  
 _Find you, Because heart's can do no more_  
 _It always ends up to one thing honey, still I kneel upon the floor_  
  
Those words ... fuck ... he closed his eyes and saw Danny in his mind. His face, his smile, his eyes, his gesticulating hands, the way he talked and talked overwhelming Steve ... he opened his eyes and realized he was excited again, just like when he woke up.  
  
 _How can I tell you That I love you, I love you_  
 _But I cannot think of right words to say_  
 _I long to tell you That I'm always thinking of you_  
 _I'm always thinking of you ...._  
 _It always ends up to one thing honey_  
 _And I cannot think of right words to say ..._  
  
He stood still and listen ... that song seemed like it had been written for him... he also could _not think of the right words to say ..._  
  
Well, certainly he couldn’t go on like that. He was a man of action so he would had taken action. He picked up the keys of the Silverado and was about to open the door of the house when he heard a car in his driveway: the Camaro… it was Danny. What was he doing there?  
  
He opened the door in the exact moment Danny was getting out of the car. He saw Danny getting closer to him, till they were standing in front of each other, staring into each other's eyes without talking.  
  
They heard the radio playing inside the house, Steve didn't even think of turning it off before getting out to go to Danny's house.  
  
"I was listening this same song before going out ..." Danny said taking another step toward Steve.  
  
"Danny ...".  
  
“This song made me want to see you… to ask you something…”  
  
"What Danny?"  
  
"I ... but you are going out, maybe now is not the right time ..."  
  
"Actually I was coming to your house ..."  
  
"Why? ".  
  
"Your turn first ..."  
  
For a moment Danny clenched his lips into a hard line, then he asked hesitantly "I wanted to know if you ... what I feel ... it's just me?"  
  
Steve grinned and he took Danny’s arm, dragging him into the house, closing the door behind them.  
  
"No" he whispered "it’s not just you ..."  
  
Danny closed his eyes, taking a deep breath "Thank God, I thought that I was going crazy..." and Steve laughed "Why are you laughing?".  
  
"Because this is the strangest declaration of love that I have ever heard".  
  
"Who says it’s a declaration of love? And how many of those have you heard by the way?" Danny asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.  
  
"Well ... some ..." Steve said "but I was never very interested... now, on the other hand...".  
  
"Now?"  
  
"I love it" and saying so, he took him in his arms and kissed him.  
  
 _About time!_ Danny thought.  
  
° - ° - °  
  
The oven bell rang, pizza was ready.


	6. Day 06 – Wearing each others’ clothes (one or both of them)

Danny came down the stairs and walked quickly to the garage where he was sure he would have found Steve working on the Marquis.  
  
He stopped on the door to look at Steve’s muscular legs sticking out from under the car, enjoying the show.  
  
"Babe, I cannot find my blue tank top, you know the one with the HPD logo? I've searched everywhere but I can’t find it anywhere ... ".  
  
He stopped talking when he saw Steve slip out from under the car and saw it.  
  
He saw it because Steve was wearing it. Given their difference in height, he could see the strip of hair that went from Steve’s navel into the waistband of his shorts.  
  
"Hey Danno".  
  
"What are you doing wearing my tank top?".  
  
Steve stood up and approached him.  
  
"This morning I watched you sleep, I wanted to be there with you but I also had this idea to fix the carburetor ... maybe it sounds stupid but I put this on because it was like having you around me ..." Danny saw him blush, embarrassed by his own words.  
  
Then Danny came closer to Steve and encircled his waist with his own arms "Come here ...".  
  
"I’m dirty Danno ...".  
  
"I don’t care, I’ll get dirty as well, so then we can take a shower together ...".  
  
He put his hand behind Steve’s neck and pulled him closer, kissing him passionately.  
  
The carburetor and the tank top didn’t seem to matter anymore.  
  



	7. Day 07 – Under cover

The silence was loud in the car. Steve was driving, staring straight ahead, his hands clutching the steering wheel with a death grip, his knuckles white, his jaw clenched.  
  
Danny glanced at him every now and then and didn’t know whether to say something or not. Eventually he couldn’t resist.  
  
"Steve, I know you don’t like this ..."  
  
"To say that I don’t like it, it is an understatement Danny."  
  
"You know what they say, it's a dirty job but someone has to do it" he tried to lighten the mood but Steve remained deadpan.  
  
"I don’t understand your laid-back attitude Danny, you're the one who’s most in danger, all the victims had your characteristics and I ..." he fell silent, unable to go on.  
  
"Nothing will happen to me. You’ll be there by my side along with Chin and Kono and half the police department".  
  
Steve shook his head and said nothing more. They kept being silent for the rest of the way to the HQ.  
  
***  
  
When they arrived at the HQ the rest of the team was already reviewing the final details of the operation that would begun the next day. When they were done Steve and Danny went together to Steve’s.  
  
Steve seemed to be a little less tense as they sat on the lanai drinking a beer.  
  
"Promise me one thing, Danny" Steve whispered, breaking the silence.  
  
"Whatever you want."  
  
"Promise me you'll be careful."  
  
"I promise, but you have to do it, too.”  
  
" I couldn’t stand it if something happen to you, Danno..."  
  
"Neither could I" Danny standing up, taking Steve’s hand to draw him towards himself "everything will be fine, you'll see, nothing will happen to either of us ..."  
  
Steve hugged him and Danny put his face in the crook of Steve’s neck, where he could hear Steve’s heart beating, a sound that always had the power to make him feel good.  
  
Steve sighed, he wished with all his heart that the operation was already over. They stayed like that for a while and then, still holding each other tight, went to bed. Tomorrow would have been a long one.


	8. Day 08 – Shopping

They arrived at the supermarket, took a shopping cart and went in.  
  
Steve pushed the cart and Danny consulted the list, naming items they had to buy while Steve took them off the shelves.  
  
They were discussing quite heatedly about what brand of pasta to pick, when a woman approached them.  
  
"Excuse me" she asked addressing only Steve and totally ignoring Danny "would you be so kind to take that box of spaghetti for me? I can’t reach it, it's too high".  
  
Danny immediately thought there was absolutely no need for her to flutter her eyelashes that way while asking that favor. As much as there was no need to smile at Steve that way to thank him, brushing his hand with her fingers, as he handed her the box.  
  
So, Danny he got between Steve and the woman, and took Steve’s hand in his own "Come on, we have to go in the other aisles" he said and looked defiantly at the unfortunate woman who put the spaghetti in her cart, and disappear quickly after a half-heartedly thank you.  
  
"What do we have to take now, Danny?" Steve asked obviously clueless of what had just happened.  
  
"The detergents, Steve" Danny replied, pointing Steve in the right direction.  
  
The supermarket seemed to be populated with damsels in distress who couldn’t reach the higher shelves, needing Steve’s help reach the items. Danny felt his blood pressure rising with every request. He tried to tell himself it was nothing, Steve was just being nice, it was in his nature, he wasn’t even realizing that those women were hitting on him. He wasn’t aware of the effect he had on people, women and men, and that made Danny smile, even though he couldn’t help being jealous.  
  
Because Steve was exclusively his, people of Oahu have to put it in their heads!  
  
They were waiting in line to check out and, after putting all the items, perfectly aligned on the conveyor belt, Steve looked up at Danny and smiled at him. It was impossible not to notice the way Steve’s eyes lit up when he looked at Danny. Danny basked in the joy of that feeling because, no matter what, Steve had eyes only for him.  
  
Danny felt a sudden impulse to get closer to Steve. He put his hand on Steve’s back and looked up at him. For a moment they got lost in each other's eyes and the cashier had to politely clear his throat to get their attention.  
  
They checked out and headed back to the car. Steve realized that Danny was staring at him with a smile.  
  
"What’s up Danny?"  
  
Danny kept smiling "Did I ever tell you that you're something else?"  
  
Steve smiled too "Yes, but I like when you say that ... let's go home ..."  
  



	9. Day 09 – Hanging out with the team

They were on the porch of Steve’s house, staring dejectedly at the pouring rain that didn’t want to stop.  
  
"At least last year it wasn't raining", Grover said.  
  
"It was great. Best football match of the year", Danny replied.  
  
"Let's be honest, Danny. If I hadn't to leave to stuff the turkey, you wouldn't have had a chance against me", Steve laughed, hitting Danny on the shoulder.  
  
"I don’t remember eating any turkey last year."  
  
"For sure it wasn’t my fault, Danny.”   
  
"Maybe you had a bad influence on Mary...", Danny joked.  
  
"No, listen, this is unbelievable..."  
  
Chin, Kono and Grover stared at them, then started laughing and Steve and Danny turned towards them.  
  
"What are you laughing at?", they asked at the same time.  
  
"Well, guys, the fact that you two are constantly bickering... it's really cute. You do seem like an old married couple", Kono said, hugging both of them at the same time.  
  
Then Kono asked Grover: "Are you going to make your famous chili? Let's start with that. Yes, it's raining, but we can always eat, right?", she pointed out, rubbing her hands.  
  
Grover nodded and headed to the kitchen, followed by Chin and Kono.  
  
Steve and Danny were alone on the porch, now.  
  
"Why does everyone say that we seem like an old married couple?", Danny asked, hands on his hips.  
  
"Maybe because you always grumble like a wife, Danny."  
  
"Wife? Why should I be the wife?"  
  
"Well... I'm taller."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Danny, is a matter of genetics."  
  
"Don’t be silly! Did I look like a woman to you?"  
  
Steve took a moment to stare at him, his head slightly tilted on a side.  
  
"Mmm ... no, not really."  
  
"Don’t call me wife again or you'll regret it ... "  
  
But he couldn’t finish because Steve grabbed his arm and pulled him for a kiss.  
  
Their friends were looking at them from inside the house, laughing happily. It was about time!  
  



	10. Day 10 – With animals

The “Hawaiian Humane Society” was open on Sunday from 10 am to 4 pm and exactly at 10 o'clock Steve and Danny were there. Danny was still wondering how he had got talked into that, but Steve was undoubtedly very convincing, so here they are.  
  
They went in and a girl immediately introduced herself to them and started showing them the facility and the dogs.  
  
Danny explained to the girl they wanted a dog for their 13 year old daughter, describing the environment in which the dog was going to live. She pondered the info for a moment and then said there was a dog that was perfect for them.  
  
"Wait here please, I'll be back son."  
  
After no more than ten minutes, she came back with a dog. It was a half-breed of medium height, brown and white, with hanging ears and big brown eyes that scrutinized them carefully. When Steve knelt before him to pet him, the dog started wagging his tail. A huge pink tongue licked Steve’s face. Steve laughed and looked up at Danny as he continued to pet the soft head of the animal.  
  
"What about him Danny?"  
  
"I don’t understand how it’s possible, but he seems to like you" he answered, smiling, and lowed himself to pet the dog.  
  
"Has he already a name?" Steve asked, still kneeling in front of the dog, scratching the back of his ears.  
  
"His name is Colt."  
  
Danny looked at the girl.  
  
"Colt? Are you kidding me? ... Colt? Really?".  
  
"It's perfect!" Steve exclaimed, laughing.  
  
Danny rolled his eyes and followed Steve on the way to the office where they had to sign all the papers necessary for the adoption.  
  
***  
  
They were sitting on the beach chairs, staring at Grace who was playing with Colt.  
  
"Ok, I was wrong. I did’n see Grace having so much fun for a long time. I must also admit that Colt is very polite. Who could have said it, with that name of his... "  
  
"What's wrong with his name? It's perfect, and remember that the 1851 Colt Navy is an historic weapon."  
  
Danny couldn’t help laughing.  
  
"Well, what's so funny now?" Steve asked.  
  
"I mean, how appropriate is for your dog to have a weapons and Navy related name?”  
  
"Look, it's not my dog, is our dog ..."  
  
"You're right. It is our dog, yours, mine and Grace’s" Danny said and took Steve’s hand into his own.  
  
Steve gave Danny one of his half-smiles and leaned towards him to place a quick kiss on Danny’s lips.  
  
Steve kept holding Danny’s hand and got up, followed by Danny. They called Grace and all the three of them, plus Colt, walked inside their home.  
  



	11. Day 11 – Wearing leather

Danny stood in front of the mirror and stared at the Texas Ranger dress he was wearing for Halloween, ready to go to the party at the Governor's mansion. He felt like an idiot but he had to admit that being a Texas Ranger had always been one of his dreams as a child, back when he imagined himself riding a horse in the vast prairies of the West, chasing criminals.  
  
He shook his head and adjusted the Stetson on his head, pulling his Colt at the same time. "Hands up!" he whispered, trying to make a John Wayne’s impression.  
  
Someone cleared their throat behind him, so Danny turned around. Danny's jaw dropped when he saw Steve, who was wearing a cowboy costume, his legs covered with leather chaps... he looked absolutely fantastic.  
  
"Do you like what you see?" Steve asked, tilting his head a little to the side.  
  
"Babe ..."  
  
"Because if you don’t like this costume, I can always find something different, just thought that since you're dressed as a Texas Ranger, I could be a horse thief who you arrested" Steve said, winking at Danny and getting closer to him.  
  
Danny did the same until they got close enough to touch each other.  
  
"Where the hell did you find these chaps?" Danny asked, lowering his hand to touch the soft leather.  
  
"Do you like them?"  
  
"What do you think? ... is it really necessary to go to the party?"  
  
"I'm afraid so Danny, the governor expects us to go but we still have half an hour."  
  
"No, it is not enough for what I have in mind."  
  
"Mmm ... and what do you have in mind?"  
  
"Anything that involves you wearing these chaps and nothing else."  
  
"I like this idea..." Steve whispered taking Danny’s hand. "Come on, Danny, let's go. The sooner we go to the part, the sooner we'll leave and be back home."  
  



	12. Day 12 – Making out

During the party for Chin and Malia's wedding Steve and Danny had even danced. Steve shook his head and smiled to himself. He blamed it all on the alcohol... and on Danny, of course.  
  
He started to undress himself and was about to go in the bathroom when Danny called him from downstairs.  
  
"Steve, do you want something from the fridge?"  
  
"No, thank you. I'm going to take a shower, are you coming?"  
  
"Let me close everything here, just a minute."  
  
With a growing sense of expectation, Steve entered the shower. With his eyes closed, he lifted his face to the hot spray of water, feeling the tiredness slowly going away. He leaned his forearms against the wall, so relaxed that he didn’t notice when Danny opened the shower door and came in. He felt two muscular arms encircling his waist and pressed himself against Danny, then he slowly turned around, facing Danny, chills running through his spine. He cupped Danny's face in his hands, looking at him like he was a wonderful gift Steve wasn't sure he deserved. Steve followed with his eyes the drops of water running on Danny's face and caught by his lashes, moved his hair from his forehead, then he leaned down and touched Danny's lips with his tongue. Danny parted his lips to let Steve in, moaning while Steve explored his mouth.  
  
Danny's hands started stroking Steve's back, slowly, at first, then increasing the pressure to give him more pleasure, meeting Steve's hips with his own.  
  
They parted their lips to breathe, then Danny kissed Steve's throat, his chest... he sucked Steve's nipples gently, giving them small bites. Steve, weakened from the intense pleasure, pressed his back against the tiles.  
  
The sounds Steve was making had the effect of small electric shocks on Danny, making his cock throb... he could come any minute, but he didn't want it to end too soon... He continued mapping Steve's body, kneeling in front of him, beginning to lick the tip of Steve's cock, tasting the slightly salty pre-come. He took Steve in his mouth, slowly, and began to suck him, feeling Steve's hands in his hair, his moans getting more intense... he was about to come. Danny stood up and captured Steve's mouth in a deep kiss, then he whispered in his ear: "I love you, Steve, I want you inside me, now..."  
  
After another breathtaking kiss, Steve made Danny turn and pressed his own body against him, holding it tightly with one arm, taking a bit of shower gel with the other hand. He kept kissing Danny's neck and shoulders, while prepping him with his fingers.  
  
"Steve, please ..."  
  
When he finally felt Steve inside of him, Danny arched to take him as deeply as he could. Steve didn't move for a long moment, then he started thrusting, reaching that particular spot that almost made Danny burst with pleasure.  
  
"Steve, I need you to touch me, touch me ... please ..."  
  
"Not yet ..."  
  
Steve stood still, again, panting heavily.  
  
"Steve, you're killing me here... please ..."  
  
Steve lowered one hand and reached Danny’s balls, fondling them, avoiding to touch his cock. Danny instinctively tried to touch himself.  
  
"No, stop, don’t ...", Steve whispered, "I want to touch you ..."  
  
As soon as Danny felt Steve's hands on him, it only took a few strokes before Danny came crying Steve's name. Steve climaxed right after Danny.  
  
Both breathless, they stood against the tiles for a brief moment, then Danny turned and stared at Steve with that special look that made Steve’s heart beat faster in his chest.  
  
"God ... you don’t know how much I love you Steve ..."  
  
"Love you too Danny, more than anything else in the world ..."  
  



	13. Day 13 – Eating icecream

Okay, Danny really had had enough of seeing Steve making his constipated face because of that woman. It probably had been better if Doris had never came back in Steve's life, if those were the results.  
  
He decided to use the heavy artillery and stopped at the kiosk near Steve’s house. He bought two large packets of ice cream and went to Steve’s.  
  
He entered the house using his keys. Steve had not wanted the keys back. _In case of emergency, I don't want you to break down my door._  
  
When Danny got in, he saw Steve walking down the stairs.  
  
"Danny! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was nearby and I decided that you needed this". He lifted the bag so that Steve could see it.  
  
"Ice cream?", Steve asked skeptically, tilting his head to one side.  
  
"That's right, ice cream. Take two spoons and come with me", said Danny, marching towards the French window that opened on to Steve's lanai.  
  
They sat together on Adirondack chairs, facing the ocean.  
  
"Here", said Danny, handing Steve one of the packets.  
  
Steve took it, opened it and plunged his spoon in. For a while neither of them spoke, focusing only on eating their ice cream.  
  
"What flavor is yours?”, Steve asked.  
  
"Cream and chocolate, Steve, same as yours, just to be sure you won't steal mine."  
  
Steve smiled and kept eating until the ice cream was finished.  
  
"Thanks, Danny", he said, staring at the horizon. "I needed this."  
  
"I know, that’s why I'm here."  
  
Steve turned to look at him, a warm feeling inside of him. It was good... but he wanted something more. So he stood up and, taking Danny's hand, he made him stand up as well.  
  
They looked at each other for a long moment, without talking, until Steve touched Danny's chin to take off a drop of ice cream, then sucking his finger into his mouth.  
  
"See? I managed to steal a bit of your ice cream, after all… ", he whispered winking at Danny.  
  



	14. Day 14 – Doing something with Grace

Steve opened his eyes, feeling a hand touching his face.  
  
"Grace, why are you already awake?"  
  
Grace was looking at him, standing next to his bed.  
  
"We're going to the aquarium, don't you remember?"  
  
"Of course, Grace, but what time is it?"  
  
"It's seven o'clock, we need to wake Danno up..."  
  
"Honey, the aquarium opens at ten, there's plenty of time ..."  
  
"Yes, but you know Danno, it takes a lot of time for him to wake up and get ready ..."  
  
Running his hands over his face, Steve sat on the bed. "Okay, you're right, we're going to wake him up now". He got out of the bed and went with Grace in the room that was his when he was a kid.  
  
When Grace was with them, Steve and Danny slept in separate rooms, they still were waiting for the right time to tell her they were a couple.  
  
They quietly opened the door and went in. Danny was still asleep, lying on his stomach, with his arms under the pillow. Steve and Grace stared at him with a smile on their faces and then got closer to the bed. Grace touched her father's shoulder with one hand, then she sat on the bed with Steve.  
  
"Danno? Wake up, we have to go to the aquarium ... "  
  
Danny opened one eye with a growl of protest.  
  
"It’s too early, let me sleep ...", he mumbled.  
  
"Come on, Danny, you don’t want to be late, do you?", Steve teased him.  
  
"Yes Danno, come on, please ...", Grace said.  
  
Then Danny sat up on the bed, "Okay, okay, I’m awake. Okay, Grace, let's get ready, then we’ll have breakfast together and go to the aquarium."  
  
At those words Grace rushed out of the room and Steve leaned over to kiss Danny. "Good morning, did you sleep well?", Danny asked, whispering.  
  
"Good morning to you. And no, not at all, I don’t like to sleep alone."  
  
"Me neither. We'll have to talk to her."  
  
Steve nodded. "Come on, get up, Danno, the Aquarium is waiting for us."  
  
*  
  
It was a lovely Sunday, they visited the aquarium, stopping in front of each tank, with Grace asking millions of questions. They had lunch at a kiosk with hot dogs and coke and ice cream for dessert. They went back to their car when it was almost dark.  
  
During the ride home, Grace was totally absorbed in a videocall with her best friend, and Danny realized that Steve was strangely silent.  
  
"Babe? Are you okay?"  
  
Steve nodded and touched lightly Danny's hand to reassure him. "I was thinking about that old lady, the things she told us..."  
  
Danny smiled at the memory of that lady approaching them while they were standing in front of the turtles tank. Steve was explaining every detail about turtles to Grace, Danny was smiling fondly at both of them.  
  
"You two have a beautiful family, congratulations", the lady had told them, then she had walked away with her friend, arm in arm, both of them smiling.  
  
"She was right, we have a wonderful family", Danny said, taking Steve's hand in his own and holding it tightly.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again to erienne for helping me with this challenge


	15. Day 15 – Trying an extreme sport

"What are we going to do Steve?", Danny asked, already nervous because of the proximity of the ocean and the two surfboards on the roof of the Silverado.  
  
"We are going to surf, Danno", Steve said.  
  
"Are you kidding me? I don’t have a swimsuit and for sure I won't swim in my underwear."  
  
"Don’t worry. See that bag on the seat? We have everything we need, I also brought a swimsuit for you."  
  
Danny rolled his eyes. Oh my god, he thought, how can this be my life? But he didn’t say anything, looking at Steve’s expression. It was Sunday morning and the day before they had closed an hard case, there was still a shadow in Steve’s eyes. A shadow that Danny wanted to make go away and if that surfing thing was what Steve needed, well, Danny would have done it.  
  
He sighed and tried to relax on the seat.  
  
"Come on Danny, what's the problem? Just relax ... "  
  
"Look, I'm relaxed. I just have one question: where should I change and put that swimsuit? In the middle of the beach?"  
  
"We are going to change in the car", Steve said, looking at Danny with a satisfied smile.  
  
"What... and why haven't you changed at home?"  
  
"Well, I didn’t want you to feel embarrassed if you were the only one who had to change."  
  
"And you and I stripping together in the same car it's not embarassing at all, sure."  
  
"Of course not, Danny, we are partners."  
  
"What does it have to do with getting undressed together in a car? No, look, okay, don't even answer, stupid me for forgetting that you are as sensitive as a cactus", Danny said as Steve pulled over in front of an almost deserted beach.  
  
Steve laughed, throwing his head back, then he looked again at his partner and Danny, seeing those eyes shining, felt like a small electric shock that made him shudder. He shook his head and turned to take the bag. He opened it and pulled out two swimsuits. The first, with the Navy logo, was, of course, Steve’s. Danny handed it over to him and looked at the other one, the one with huge yellow and red stripes.   
  
"What is wrong? - Steve asked – you don't like it?"  
  
"How about a neon sign, too? What is this about, are you afraid of losing me in the water?", Danny asked ironically.  
  
"Come on, Danno, I just thought it was perfect for you, with you being blond at all... anyway, stop complaining and put that thing on", Steve said, and started undoing his own pants.  
  
"Hey, hey, stop! At least wait for me to get out of the car."  
  
"You have to put on your swimsuit, _then_ you'll get out of the car", Steve said, bending down to take off his shoes and socks.  
  
Danny stood still for a moment, dumbfounded, staring at Steve’s muscular back. Damn, he was never going to get used to see him like this. It didn't help at all that he was literally inches away from him and Danny was able to breathe the scent of Steve's aftershave and shower gel. Steve's scent, going straight to his head. He quickly opened the door before embarassing himself in front of Steve.  
  
"When you're done, it’ll be my turn", he said, turning his back to Steve and leaning against the car.  
  
He took a few breaths to calm down and hoped that his body would help him.  
  
At the sound of the car door opening, Danny turned around and saw that Steve was ready. Without a word, he got again in the car and put his swimsuit on. When he got out, Steve had already taken the surfboards from the roof of the car. He gave Danny one of them and headed towards the ocean.  
  
*  
  
After spending all morning in the water, they were ready to go home.  
  
"So Danny, did you have fun? What do you think about surfing? It's not that extreme, right?", Steve asked.  
  
"All in all ..."  
  
"Come on, Danny ..."  
  
"If we don’t consider all the times I almost drowned after falling off the damn table, risked of getting eaten by a shark or stung by a poisonous jellyfish... I guess I could almost say that I enjoyed it."  
  
"All right, then next week we can try something else."  
  
"Please, tell me it won't be anything dangerous ...", Danny begged.  
  
Steve laughed as they got in the car and headed home.  
  



	16. Day 16 – During their morning ritual

Steve feels a soft caress touching lightly his forehead, his cheeks, his eyelashes ... he feels soft lips on his own and, finally, he opens his eyes. Danny is there, smiling, still touching Steve's face with his fingertips.  
  
"Good morning", Danny murmurs, right before Steve catches his mouth in a kiss.  
  
Making love in the early morning is just beautiful. It’s one of their mornings rituals, a routine they don’t want to change.  
  
This morning, however, there is something different. A different level of desire, an urgency that can only be explained by the presence of the bag next to the door of their bedroom.   
  
Something that Danny is trying to ignore as much as possible, hoping, maybe, that it could just disappear.  
  
But, as soon as he gets off the bed, Danny can't look away from the bag. Steve notices that immediately, takes Danny’s hand and pulls him into the shower with him. This is also part of their daily routine and Steve is very happy that his shower last way more than three minutes now.  
  
After long minutes of silence washing each other, Danny looks up at Steve. "Babe..."  
  
Steve holds Danny tightly, waiting for him to talk.  
  
"Promise me something, babe..." Danny whispers.  
  
"I know, I'll be careful, Danno."  
  
Danny shakes his head. "That's not enough. I want you to promise me that you will come back to me."  
  
"I promise, Danno."  
  
The hot water covers their bodies and their faces, allowing them to pretend there are not tears running down their faces.  
  



	17. Day 17 – Spooning

The only thing that could be heard in the room were their fast breaths after they made love.  
  
As soon as he was again able to think coherently, Steve got up, went to the bathroom and took a wet cloth. He went back to bed and cleaned Danny’s body, who still hadn't opened his eyes. Steve threw the cloth on the floor and slipped back under the sheets, pulling Danny against him so that his back was pressed on Steve's chest.  
  
"Are you all right, Danno?", Steve asked, kissing that point behind Danny's ear that always made him shiver.  
  
"Mmm ...", Danny hummed, taking Steve's hand and placing it on his own stomach. "Hold me close...", he whispered.  
  
“You know you don't even have to ask, Danno.. I love to keep you here, against me... love to feel you relaxing until you fall asleep..."  
  
"Sometimes we should try the other way around, you know? I don't want to always be the little spoon ..."  
  
"But ..."  
  
"Don’t you dare say what I think you're going to say, 'cause you will regret it, Steven."  
  
The use of his full name made Steve realize that he was stepping on a dangerous ground.  
  
"What I was going to say was... that I would love for you to be the one who holds me tight from behind, Daniel."  
  
After a moment of silence they both started laughing and Danny turned into Steve’s arms so he could look at him.  
  
"Have you any idea how much I love you?", Danny asked.  
  
"Yes, I think so... as much as I love you."  
  



	18. Day 18 – Doing something together

They were together 24/7 and they did everything together. There was no distinction between work and free time. There was no distinction even when it came to going to Cambodia together. Danny wouldn’t let him go alone, that was a sure thing.  
  
 _Of course I’m coming with you! Do you remember what happened when you were on your own time? I would like very much for that kind of thing to never happen again._  
  
Steve smiled at the memory, sitting inside the uncomfortable military aircraft. But the smile faded away when he relived the day.  
  
***  
  
The Cambodian jungle is damp and we're both sweaty. We move fearlessly, bent on reaching our destination as soon as possible. It’s not too far now. We reach the glade and immediately understand that the grave has already been opened.  
  
I run towards the grave and I kneel to pull aside the lid of the coffin. It's empty, like Danny and I already imagined, but we find some hair left, at least something we can use to run some DNA tests. Now we can't do anything, we just have to go back home.  
  
***  
  
That evening, they were sitting together on the couch, watching distractedly the sport channel. Neither of them seemed to want to talk. Steve put his arm around Danny's shoulders and pulled him closer.  
  
"Thanks, Danny", Steve whispered.  
  
Danny looked up at his partner. "Thanks for what?"  
  
"For being always here for me."  
  
Danny smiled, settling better against Steve. "Like I already told you, I certainly cannot let you go around the world by yourself, it's not safe, you're way too reckless ..."  
  
"So, are you saying I’m lucky to have you as a partner?"  
  
"You're lucky to have me, as much as I'm lucky to have you. The few times I wasn't with you risked your life and I don't want that to happen ever again." Danny immediately noticed the tension in Steve’s body while he was talking.  
  
Danny turned towards Steve and cupped his face in his hands. He pulled away from him and took his face in his hands. "It won't happen ever again, I'll always be with you. You won’t get rid of me."  
  
"I can't even think about getting rid of you, Danno. I'm nothing without you."  
  
Danny smiled and kissed Steve.  
  



	19. Day 19 – In formal wear

The day of Freddie’s funeral the sun was shining.  
  
Danny couldn’t look away from Steve. He was impeccable in his formal wear and Danny realized once again the effect Steve had on him. He waited until Steve was alone before approaching him.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Danny put a hand on Steve’s arm and noticed how rigid he was.  
  
Steve didn’t answer immediately and Danny saw that he was trying to control himself, barely succeeding.  
  
"No, I’m not ok, Danny", Steve whispered.  
  
Danny couldn’t stand to see him like that. "Steve ... I wish I could do something ..."  
  
"Take me home."  
  
"Ok."  
  
° - ° - °  
  
Luckily, the ride to Steve’s house was short, because the silence between them was not the usual kind of comfortable silence, there was an unnatural tension that had never been there. It was like both of them were waiting for something to happen, something that, perhaps, they couldn’t handle.   
  
Once they were there, Steve opened the door and rushed into the house, going upstairs. Danny didn’t know what to do and, after taking off his jacket and waiting for several minutes for Steve to come down, he decided to go after him.  
  
He found him sitting on the edge of his bed, the jacket of his uniform laying on the floor in a corner of the room, as well as his shoes and socks. Steve stood there, holding his head in his hands, a slight tremor was shaking him.  
  
Danny sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, feeling him wince. "Steve ..."  
  
Steve took that hand, holding it till it hurt. When Steve turned towards him, Danny saw in Steve's eyes a look that made him shiver. "Steve ...", he whispered again, unable to say more because Steve's lips were suddenly on his. Demanding, desperate, like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Danny’s arms surrounded Steve and they lost each other in that kiss they had wanted for so long, almost disbelieving that it was really happening.  
  
They continued to kiss each other, stopping only to breathe, their eyes still closed, their foreheads touching, Danny basically on Steve's laps as a result of the passion that had overwhelmed them.  
  
They stood like that, still, speechless, aware of what they wanted and that afraid they couldn't have it, at least for the moment.  
  
Keeping his eyes on Steve and holding his hand, Danny stood up. "it's better for me to go, now", he whispered, wiping with his thumb the single tear that was running down Steve's face. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  



	20. Day 20 – Dancing

The place is crowded, it's hot and I'm sweating like a pig. I still cannot understand how I let them drag me into this. But we are all here, and I couldn’t miss it.  
  
Kono tried in every way to convince me to go dancing, but eventually she gave up, better, she chose a better plan, asking Steve if he wanted to go dancing. And Steve made our (mine, Chin's and Grover's) jaws drop saying yes!  
  
Now I cannot take my eyes off him. I didn’t think he knew how to dance and there he is, moving with feline grace with Kono. He moves his hips in rhythm with the music, it's... the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I struggle trying to find a more comfortable position on the chair. Luckily, the dim light filling the ballroom prevents the others from noticing what's happening to me.  
  
In the end, I cannot resist. I get up and join him on the crowded floor, putting myself between him and Kono. She laughs and whispers in my ear: "It's about time Danny!"  
  
I start dancing in front of Steve, moving in time with him. Steve smiles at me and the music changes from a frenetic to a slow rhythm.  
  
Without saying nothing, Steve takes me in his arms, holding me tightly. I am a bit nervous, but I realize no one is paying attention to us, so I relax in his arms.  
  
Right here is where I want to be, forever.  
  



	21. Day 21 – Cooking/baking

It had been a very long day and Danny couldn’t wait to go to Steve's house to see how he was. Keeping him at home after he was injured in that shooting was not an easy task but, with the help of the rest of the team, Danny was managing well.  
  
As usual, Steve had been reckless - _but we got them Danny, this is what matters_ \- and, thinking about that, Danny was getting angry again. He sighed, resigned: some things would never change.  
  
He parked the Camaro in front of Steve's house and went in using his keys. The first thing that hit him was the smell of food: that crazy, reckless goof was evidently not resting at all.  
  
"Steve?"  
  
"In the kitchen!"  
  
Danny stopped on the door and what he saw made him smile. Steve was staring the inside of the oven, then he turned towards Danny. He was wearing an apron with _Kiss the chef_ written on it and Danny wanted to follow the suggestion immediately. It took some effort to restrain himself from doing that.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I made dinner, Danny", Steve replied, pleased with himself.  
  
"Weren't you supposed to stay in bed and rest?"  
  
"I'm fine, Danny, and I was bored. Since you didn’t want me to come to work I thought I could cook something."  
  
"This better not be one of your healthy recipes..."  
  
"Go wash your hands and you'll find out."  
  
Danny laughed and went in the bathroom. When he came back the smell was even better. He looked on the table and saw a baking pan full of lasagna.  
  
"Lasagna, Steve? Now, that's quite challenging. No one can make a better lasagna than my mother's..."  
  
"Try it ..."  
  
Danny’s skepticism vanished as soon as he put the first bite to his mouth.  
  
"Mmm ... but ... they are delicious! They are just like ... "  
  
Steve finished for him: "Just like your mother's. Of course, it's her recipe."  
  
"What? My mother gave you the recipe? She's always kept it secret!"  
  
"Well, she revealed it to me." Steve's smile went from ear to ear. "Clearly, your mother adores me."  
  
At those words, Danny got up and went closer to Steve, slipping between his open legs.  
  
"It must run in the family, because I adore you, too," he whispered, leaning towards Steve and kissing him gently.  
  



	22. Day 22 – In battle side by side

They were stuck in that warehouse, alone. They had fallen into a trap.  
  
"We should have known Steve, it was all too easy", Danny yelled so Steve could hear him over the noise of the gunshots.  
  
"There was no time, Danny ...", Steve said, shooting the bad guys.  
  
Danny shook his head, _it was not at all a good idea_.  
  
Steve crouched next to Danny, checking how many bullets were left, then he put a hand on Danny's arm. "Listen, I have an idea."  
  
"Why this words make my hair stand on end?"  
  
Steve ignored him. "See those pallets up there?", he asked, pointing to the pallets that were just above the men that kept them trapped "I will try to make them fall, so we’ll have an advantage."  
  
"How do you plan to do that?"  
  
"Cover me and you’ll see."  
  
"What? Are you crazy? Wait, you cannot ... " Danny couldn’t finish talking because Steve had already thrown himself on his target.  
  
Steve's plan worked: within a few minutes they caught the bad guys.  
  
***  
  
After he talked with Chin and Kono, Danny headed back to the ambulance. Steve was sitting on the edge of the vehicle, arguing with the paramedics.  
  
"I'm fine, it's just a scratch, there's no need for me to come to the hospital." That unbelievably stubborn man wouldn’t listen to any reason.  
  
Danny got closer and asked to the nearest paramedic: "Did you medicate him?"  
  
"Yes, but it would be better if he could come and get checked at the hospital."  
  
"Let's do this: I'll take him home and if I notice something is wrong I will take him to the hospital myself, okay?"  
  
The paramedics nodded and Danny put an hand on Steve's arm, guiding him towards the Camaro.  
  
"Thanks, Danny. Now let's go to the HQ and..."  
  
"What? Are you out of your mind? I'll take you home and I don’t want to hear another word about it."  
  
Looking at Danny's face, Steve understood there was no way he could convince Danny and he got in the car, on the passenger seat for once.  
  
When they arrived home, Danny helped Steve and made him sit on the couch. "You and me… we need to talk", he started.  
  
"Listen, Danny ..."  
  
"Shut up!" Danny interrupted him. "Why your lips are moving? Don’t say a word until I'm done, okay?"  
  
Steve sighed and nodded.  
  
"You made me almost have a stroke today. Not that I'm not used to your craziness, but today it was worse than the usual." He knelt in front of Steve, his hands on Steve's thighs. "You have to stop being so reckless, am I making myself clear? You are too important and I don’t want anything happen to you", he whispered.  
  
"Nothing will happen to me, Danny."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I am sure because I know you are with me... I'm always safe when you're with me." Steve smiled saying those words.  
  
Danny closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again Steve’s face was closer.  
  
"How can I be mad at you if you tell me these things?"  
  
"You can't," Steve said, cupping Danny's face with his hands and kissing him.  
  



	23. Day 23 – Arguing

"No, Danny, I don’t agree at all."  
  
"Why am I not surprised? It's not a solution that prevents you from being on the front line of fire, of course you don't agree!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Danny? It's not that, of course!"  
  
"So what? What's the problem? Why can't we get into that supermarket and free the hostages as I said? We can't because it was not your idea?"  
  
Shit. It so was not what Danny wanted to say. Steve always listened to him and his suggestions, especially when it came to risky situations... He hurt him with his words and he hated he did that. It gets even worse when Danny looks in Steve's eyes and sees he's trying to hide the way he's feeling, he's trying to build that wall he sometimes uses to protect himself. Danny doesn't want to be the one who causes him to do that.  
  
"All right, Danny, then do as you want." Saying so, Steve turns and heads towards Duke’s car, while Chin and Kono stare at Danny disapprovingly.  
  
The parking lot is full of cops, tv vans, onlookers barely held behind the barriers, so much confusion... and Danny loses sight of Steve. He searches him everywhere... and suddenly the whole situations seems so wrong... they are partners, they should always be close to each other...  
  
As soon as the operation begins Danny find Steve next to him. "Did you put your vest on?", Steve asks without looking in Danny's eyes, staring at a point just above his right shoulder .  
  
"Yes, it's under my jacket, and I'm sweating like a pig." Danny tries to make Steve smile, in vain.  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
Danny is ready to get on the fake delivery truck when he feels a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Be careful, Danny."  
  
Only three words, but Danny reads a lot more than that in the expression on Steve's face. He gets hit by a strong emotion and the only thing he can do is to nod.  
  
Steve's hand leaves Danny shoulder and they start the operation, together.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 is part one of the ficlet...


	24. Day 24 – Making up afterwards

_Danny’s POV_  
  
After we freed the hostages, Steve and I had only the time to exchange a few words. Steve had complimented me for my good job and then there was no time between checking that everyone was okay, sending the wounded people to the hospital, taking the kidnappers to jail.  
  
When things calmed down, I looked around to find Steve, realizing he wasn't there.  
  
"Steve just left, Danny" Chin told me, without looking at me.  
  
"Was he fine?" I had to ask.  
  
"I don’t know," Chin replied, "maybe you should go talk to him. Kono and I can take care of the paperwork."  
  
I nodded and left the HQ to go to Steve's.  
  
*  
  
Every light in the house was off, but I turned around the building and went on the private beach, immediately seeing Steve thanks to the full moon. He was alone, standing still in front of the ocean.  
  
I walked slowly towards Steve, knowing he noticed my presence.  
  
"Steve ..."  
  
Steve didn't move and I got closer, till I was in front of him. "Say something, Steve."  
  
"You're a good cop, Danny", he whispered without looking at me. "I’m lucky to have you as a partner."  
  
I put a hand on Steve's arm, feeling how tense he was. "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
Steve shook his head. "It’s all right, Danny."  
  
"I don’t think so ... talk to me, please…"  
  
Steve finally met my eyes. "I was scared", he admitted in a whisper.  
  
"For me?"  
  
Steve nodded. "I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you, Danny, and this... this scares me..."  
  
Suddenly everything was clear to me, I couldn't help but smiling while putting a hand on Steve's chest and feeling his heart beating like crazy.  
  
"So finally you realized how I feel every time you do something reckless... basically every day."  
  
Following my instinct, I hugged Steve tightly.  
  
Steve remained stiff for a moment, then he hugged me back, letting himself go.  
  
"What are we going to do, Danny?"  
  
"I don’t know, but we're doing it together."  
  
We kept holding each other and everything was perfect.  
  



	25. Day 25 – Gazing into each others’ eyes

Everyone had noticed what was going on, but they played dumb. It happened regularly, in the HQ, while being around the smart table to discuss a case, at lunch, when they ate all together, when they went out together to have a drink after a case. Everybody knew they couldn't help it, they simply couldn't resist that mysterious force that drew them to each other.  
  
They looked into each other eyes and the world around them disappeared. There were only the two of them.  
  
That morning, as usual, they came together to the HQ and when they entered they were laughing. Chin and Kono saw they were laughing while looking at each other and shared a knowing look.  
  
"You all right?", Chin asked Danny.  
  
"What? Excuse me?", Danny asked, he asked, looking away from Steve.  
  
"I just wanted to know if everything’s all right ... but I would say it is", Chin said winking at a quite confused Danny.  
  
"What do we have this morning?", Steve asked Kono.  
  
"Nothing, actually. I might as well go surfing, if you don't mind."  
  
"Let's see... if nothing happens by lunch we'll take an early week-end, since it's Friday, how about that?"  
  
Kono threw her arms around Steve’s neck. "Thanks boss, you are the best!" Then, she hugged Danny. "You really have a good on him", she said, kissing Danny on the cheek.  
  
"Hey, it's not yet lunch hour, don't you have any paperwork to do?", Steve said, pretending to be all serious and demanding.  
  
"Sure, sure", Kono laughed, and both Kono and Chin headed to their offices, leaving Steve and Danny alone next to the smart table.  
  
Steve stared back at Danny. "What do you think, are they playing with me?", he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Danny smiled and approached him, placing an hand on his chest. "I'm the only one who can play with you, babe."  
  
Steve smiled back and their eyes locked again. And for the umpteenth time all the rest was forgotten.  
  



	26. Day 26 – Getting married

The day is perfect, the sun shines and there is a light breeze coming from the ocean.  
  
All their family and friends are here. Steve and Danny are nervous and keep staring in each other's eyes to calm down.  
  
The celebrant begins the rite.  
  
“Steven and Daniel invited us here today to celebrate their wedding. We come together to witness the love they have for each other..."  
  
While the celebrant talks, Steve and Danny hold each other's hands, looking each other in the eyes, untill it's time to share their vows.  
  
Steve clears his throat, feels the love radiating from Danny and tries to find the right words to use and not to sound like an idiot.  
  
“Danny, I’ve known you for what feels like my whole life. We’ve been through a lot together and I'm ready to spend my whole life together with you, in good and bad times. I love you so much and I can’t wait to start this new chapter of our life together.”  
  
Danny smiles fondly at Steve and squeezes his hand. “I can’t imagine my life without you, I'm so grateful I don't have to and I'm sure I never will. I love you more than I can say and I promise I will always be here for you and I will never stop loving you, no matter what.”  
  
Danny’s voice cracks slightly with emotion, a tear of happiness wells in his eyes. He lifts a hand to touch Steve's cheek. It took time for them to realize that the love they felt was mutual, but now their happiness was absolute and perfect.  
  
“The rings, please,” the celebrant asks.  
  
The plain platinum wedding band fits perfectly Danny's finger, it looks so good on his hand.  
  
Steve meets Danny’s eyes with a goofy, happy smile and repeats the celebrant’s words. “This ring is a symbol of my love and commitment to you. It has no end, as my love for you."  
  
Then it's Danny's turn to say those words and put Steve's ring on his left annular finger.  
  
The celebrant barely finishes saying "You may seal your vows with a kiss" and Steve slips a hand behind Danny's head and draws him into a kiss, deep and slow and brain-melting. It’s perfect. And finally they’re married, really married and it's the best feeling they've ever felt.  
  



	27. On one of their birthdays

That Saturday morning Danny woke up and realized that Steve had kept the promise made to him the night before: he wouldn’t get up as usual at the break of dawn, but would stay in bed until Grace had entered in their room, as she did every once she slept there.  
  
He raised himself on one elbow for a better view. Steve was sleeping on his stomach, with one leg bent, one arm under the pillow and the other leaning toward him. His face turned to Danny and he could watch him freely.  
  
In sleep his features were relaxed and the wrinkles on the forehead between the eyebrows had disappeared. He looked younger, although the white hair at his temples had increased. He was never tired of looking at Steve and thinking about how much he loved him. And how much he wanted him. And how much he was concerned about him. Overall it was a feeling so powerful to make him turn his head and could not help but bend over and kiss Steve.  
  
Steve opened his eyes, saw him and smiled. Danny thought that when he smiled it seemed that even the room enlighten. And when Steve reached out and placed an arm behind Danny’s neck pulling him to kiss him seriously, Danny thought he could not be happier than that.  
  
A slight knock and Grace was there. The girl slipped inside her head and they smiled, waving her to enter in the room. Grace ran to the bed and jumped on.  
  
He turned to Danny and planted a quick kiss on the cheek, then turned to Steve and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Happy Birthday Dad" she whispered in his ear.  
  
At these words Steve closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Thanks Grace, I love you," he replied, his voice a little trembling.  
  
"I love you too - Grace said - I have a gift for you, wait here."  
  
Grace ran out the room and Danny turned toward Steve . He saw that his eyes were closed, one arm folded on them.  
  
"Come here - said hugging him - what's up?".  
  
Steve, who had put his head on Danny’s shoulder, shook his head but didn’t answer. Danny knew when there was no need to push because this time he was sure to know what was going through Steve’s head. Despite being changed than when he had known him, certain feelings for him were difficult to express and sometimes he was still amazed to be surrounded by so much love. Everything just for him. And what he felt inside was almost impossible to express, because nobody had taught him how to do it. In fact, all Steve had learned was just the opposite, that is to put feelings aside, keep them closed to himself, in depth. But Danny and Grace, slowly, they were cutting down his armor.  
  
As a small tornado Grace returned in the room and jumped again on the bed holding a parcel wrapped in a silver paper, tied with a blue ribbon.  
  
"Here it is Dad, it's for you," Grace said, giving him the gift.  
  
"For me?" Steve replied with a raised eyebrow and Grace nodded.  
  
Then he took it and sat with his back against the headboard of the bed. He untied the knot and opened it. Inside was a blue t-shirt with a picture, printed on the front, of their three embraced and smiling on the beach, all in swimsuits.  
  
"Do you like it Dad? It was my idea to make this photo print on the shirt, so when you wear it, it will be as if we were always together even if you are alone. Do you like it?" Grace was starting to worry because Steve seemed paralyzed staring at that picture and said nothing.  
  
She turned to look at Danny, a bit lost but finally Steve looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"It's the best gift I've ever had Grace. Thanks."  
  
And he leaned toward her with open arms  
  
. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Dad" she replied holding him tightly.  
  
And this time what Danny read in Steve’s eyes was happiness.  
  



	28. Day 28 – Doing something ridiculous

"Danny ... are you sure?" Steve looked doubtfully in the mirror, "because I feel so damn ridiculous dressed like this..."  
  
Danny came out of the bathroom and looked at him. "Steve, how many times do I have to tell you? We're doing this for charity, think of the children and forget about how ridiculous you feel." He got closer to Steve and looked at him.  
  
He looked so dejected in his reindeer costume, the horns just didn’t suit him... Danny had to struggle a lot to hold back a laugh. Besides, he was wearing the same costume!  
  
"I don’t understand why Lou gets to be Santa Claus," Steve complained.  
  
"Because he is the bigger guy of us, he doesn't have to put a fake belly on... so you, Kono, Chin and I will be his reindeers... it's easier and more logical, don't you think?" Danny smiled and dragged Steve with him so they could sit on the bed. "Come here..."  
  
"Just... think about how much the kids will find us hilarious when they’ll see us... it's not a bad thing at all! We'll make them smile and laugh, what's better than that? Doesn’t matter if we’ll be ridiculous… and then, when we'll be back home, I promise it will be _our_ time to have fun", Danny winked at Steve.  
  
Steve smiled. "You're right, let's think about the kids, that's the only thing that matter." Steve got up, took Danny's hand and they were about to leave the room when Steve's horns hit the upper part of the door and almost fell off.  
  
"Damn horns ..." Steve growled and Danny couldn’t help bursting out laughing, followed by Steve.  
  
"You know what? Tonight you will have to pull me in our bedroom and have your way with me, Danny ..."  
  
"I absolutely agree, babe."  
  



	29. Day 29 – Doing something sweet

The sound of the wind blowing against the shutters woke Danny up. He looked at the clock on the bedside table. 7 o'clock a.m. It was heavily raining outside. Danny looked at Steve, who was still sleeping on his stomach, one arm under the pillow, the other on Danny's chest, one of his legs entwined with Danny's. Danny smiled, unable to move, yet feeling so good, _"trapped"_ by his life partner like that. The next day it would have been their first Valentine's Day together and they hadn't planned anything yet.  
  
Danny got closer to Steve, who woke up in that moment, opening his eyes and smiling. That was the way they wanted to wake up for the rest of their life.  
  
They kissed each other, their tongues entwined in a dance that still got them amazed. Every time they kissed, touched, made love, it still felt like the first time.  
  
They kept holding each other even after they made love. Placing soft kisses on Danny's forehead, Steve whispered: "When I saw you for the first time in my garage I didn’t think you were the cuddling type..."  
  
"And what could you know about me? And, for the record, was I supposed to act all sweet with your gun in my face?"  
  
"Anyway, for the record, you know I wasn't going to shoot you."  
  
"Neither was I!" Danny replied "And... cuddling type? You're one to talk! Even when you're sleeping you can't stop touching me! It's like sleeping with an octopus! You challenge my circulation, you know? If I'll have varicose veins when I'll get old, it'll be your fault."  
  
Steve laughed and held Danny even tighter, kissing him slowly.  
  
"I want to make love to you again, you think you can do it?", Steve asked, teasing Danny.  
  
“I said _when_ I'll get old, not that I'm already old now Steve, of course I can do it and you?", Danny retorted.  
  
Those bickering was part of their everyday life and Steve smiled thinking that he could not love Danny more than that, but Danny always surprised him. Day after day he loved him more... and he was about to prove that once again.  
  



	30. Day 30 – Doing something hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thirtieth ficlet is wrote and my challenge is complete. I want to thank everyone who took their time to read every day, and also the ones that were so kind to leave me a comment to let me know their thoughts. I’m proud of my work because English isn’t my language and I want to thank especially one person – erienne - who helped me doing it. Love you babe.

The last year had flown by so fast, bringing a big change in their relationship. But by the time they realized that they cannot live without each other to the time when they made love, a lot of time was gone by.  
  
Everything happened very easily, there was no need for words. That time, and all the times that followed, Danny took Steve inside of him, so, when Danny told Steve he wanted to reverse things and see how it felt to be surrounded by Steve's warmth, Steve stared at him for a long moment. "Danny", he whispered, running a hand through Danny's hair.  
  
Sometimes the realization how much he loved Danny hit Steve like a runaway train. Knowing, feeling, that Danny was his was enough to make his head spin.  
  
"Steve... babe... look at me. Please listen to me. I love so much having you in my life... it feels like I know everything about you... I love the sound of your breath... your scent. You are incredible... awesome... and sexy as hell. I love you like I never loved anyone else in the world." Danny cupped Steve's face in his hands. "Every single time we made love... it was wonderful.. but now, I want to be inside of you, I want it so much, Steve."  
  
The emotion was visible in Steve’s eyes, his heart had missed a beat listening to those words. He could feel the love in Danny’s words, he could see it in his eyes and it was impossible not to believe him. Steve tried to find the words to express what he was feeling, and it wasn't easy at all.  
  
"Danny," he whispered, his vision blurred by the tears of happiness caused by the emotion of being loved so much and by Danny's words, then he leaned forward, surrounding Danny with his arms and capturing his lips in a kiss, trying to put in that kiss everything he wasn't sure to be able to say with words.  
  
Danny let out a moan, his hands in Steve’s hair. He knew what was in Steve’s heart, he knew that the words would have come at the right time, in that moment that kiss was enough, he believed in it, it was perfect, it was Steve giving Danny all of himself, was giving everything Steve was not able to tell him.  
  
Danny slowly reversed their positions and buried his face on Steve's neck, sighing. "God ... I love you so much ..."  
  
At these words Steve kissed him again. "I love you too, so much..." Steve held Danny tighter, while thinking of the right words to use. "You complete me. You make me feel like there is nothing better than the two of us, here, now... I wish I could explain myself better."  
  
"You are doing just perfectly, babe", Danny said softly, then he arched his back to get closer to Steve, so they could touch intimately.  
  
"Do you have any idea of the way you make me feel?", Danny whispered.  
  
Steve, breathless, moaned and clung to Danny. "Yes", he said, sliding his hands down Danny’s shoulders. The way Danny was touching him made Steve feel a rush of blood in his ears, his heart was beating fast in his chest. "I want you", he told Danny with a hoarse voice, and Danny took what he needed from the bedside table drawer, then he looked at Steve.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"God ... yes!"  
  
Danny prepared him gently until he was ready.  
  
"Look at me", he asked, "how much do you want me?"  
  
"So much ... god, Danny ... I want to feel you inside me ... now ... please ... I need it ..." Steve said spreading his legs.  
  
Danny never stopped looking in Steve's eyes as he got inside of Steve and both of them lost themselves in that moment. Steve met every thrust of Danny's hips with a moan of pleasure, Danny felt amazingly surrounded by Steve's warmth. They kissed each other deeply while moving in perfect sync.  
  
When Danny took Steve in his hand, Steve lost every bit of control he had left and came, shouting Danny's name. Steve's muscles tightened around Danny, who let himself go, feeling a pleasure so intense it almost hurt. In the aftermath of that incredible moment, they kissed each other, breathing heavily.  
  
It was a soft and slow kiss that warmed Steve’s heart. Steve caressed Danny’s face, overwhelmed by the love he felt for him.  
  
They stayed like that for a long moment, entwined, silent. Steve was so still Danny thought he might have fallen asleep.  
  
"Steve?", he whispered, and Steve answered muttering something unintelligible.  
  
"It's been good, uh?"  
  
"It's been perfect, Danny... you're perfect ... I love you so much ... Danny… tell me you won't ever break my heart..."  
  
"Never, Steve. I could never do that", Danny said, holding Steve even tighter.  
  
That was something Danny was absolutely sure of. He could never hurt Steve. Steve's heart was Danny's to protect for the rest of their lives.  
  
The end.  
  



End file.
